Domon Asuka
(Defender) |number = 13 (Raimon) 5 (Unicorn, Star Unicorn) 17 (Navy Invader) |element = Wood |team = *'Teikoku Gakuen' (former) *'Raimon' *'Unicorn' *'Star Unicorn' *'Navy Invader' |seiyuu = Konno Jun |va = Michael Pizzuto (anime) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 004 Episode 050 (Chrono Stone) Episode 022 (Orion)}} Domon Asuka ( ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. In the first and second seasons, he is a defender for Raimon. In the third season, he is a defender for Unicorn. He was later revealed to be a member of Star Unicorn and Navy Invader in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' 'Raimon form' *''"He has a flippant attitude but his heart is fierce? A self-proclaimed fantasista who returned from the America."'' Appearance He is a tall, thin person. He has a long face and short, spiky and raised-up light cyan hair. He also has tanned skin and small black eyes that are slightly similar to Hijikata Raiden's. His casual outfit consists of a plain black T-shirt, green pants and blue shoes. In Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, he wears a similar outfit, but with with a silver pendant around his neck. Personality He cares for soccer very much and doesn't want anyone to get hurt. He believes in Endou just like everyone else. Thought quite laid back, he is always willing to step forward and help his friends as long as they need him. He or Ichinose might have a romantic relationship with Aki in Inazuma Eleven GO as stated by Tenma when he asked her if she had received any call from America. Plot Season 1 Domon, Ichinose, Aki and Nishigaki were childhood friends and usually played soccer together until the day they saw Ichinose's fatal accident and believed that he was dead ever since. Domon transferred to Raimon to act as a spy for Teikoku Gakuen and simply hang around them at first, but after seeing their hard work he decided to join the them for real. While playing with Endou he felt that he could run and fight alongside him, unlike with his friend, Ichinose, who was always ahead of him. After realising that Fuyukai, Raimon's coach and fellow spy from Teikoku, planned to sabotage the bus they were using he wrote an anonymous confession letter to Natsumi. Soon after Fuyukai is confronted and kicked from the club Domon comes clean about his spying as well and faces some resentment from some of the club. Endou stands up for Domon and convinces the rest of the team that he loves soccer just like the rest of them, which causes Domon to become a permanent member of Raimon. During the finals against Teikoku, he deflected a shot with his face, being replaced by Kageno Jin after that. Season 2 He fought alongside the others in Raimon against the teams of Aliea Gakuen and is one if the few members of the original Raimon team to remain for all of the Season. He and Ichinose were the ones who finally believed Coach Hitomiko and had an idea where she came from, so they finally agreed to come to Mount Fuji with her. In the match with The Genesis, he used Death Zone 2 along with Endou and Kidou to score the second goal. Season 3 He went back to America to join America's national team, Unicorn, for the FFI tournament along with Ichinose. He was the one who tells Aki that Ichinose injuries wasn't fully healed. During the match against Inazuma Japan, he evolved his hissatsu techniques, Volcano Cut and Killer Slide. In episode 98, he used Volcano Cut V2 to weaken Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw and protect Unicorn's goal. Later, he tried to stop Toramaru, but was dribbled passed him. He also used 真 Killer Slide to steal the ball from Kidou, which succeeded. He reappeared in episode 126 along with Ichinose, since Endou invited them to come to Japan so they can play with him in the graduation match. He and Ichinose were both chosen for the B team. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' He only appeared at the end of episode 50 when Tenma and his team traveled to the moment when Raimon won the Football Frontier in order to have a friendly match with them. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Domon appeared with his team when they arrived to Russia for the FFI tournament. At the airport they met with Inazuma Japan and Spanish team Muteki no Giant. Domon greeted his former teammates, stating that he had mixed feelings about playing against Japan since they were friends for a long time. He was also wondering how many players in this tournament worked for Orion. They've heard rumors that all members of Perfect Spark were affiliated with this organization as well. Later everyone were welcomed by the captain of the Russian team, Froy Girikanan who revealed that they were all against the Orion Foundation. It was revealed that Star Unicorn won with Russia 2-1. When Inazuma Japan players visited them in the camp and Endou introduced his teammates, it turned out that Ichinose Kazuya and Domon knew some facts about Haizaki Ryouhei, Nosaka Yuuma and Inamori Asuto. As Domon explained that they were curious about Japan's members. Unexpectedly Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith appeared before them and proposed to play mini-game for fun. When the match ended with Japan's winning, suddenly three helicopters flew with group of people in military uniforms on board. Their commander Bahat Descom ordered to arrest Mack Scride and take him away. Later he introduced himself as a new coach of American team and challenged them for the representative seat. Before the match with Navy Invader started Domon asked his teammates to be careful because there were certainly some Disciple of Orion among the opponent's team. The match was short and violent. When Ichinose shot and goalkeeper Bigman used the technique Gunji Eisei Phobos, Michele Jacks was hit by the laser and left the pitch. Later with new tactic Jiraigen Navy Invader changed the field into a minefiled and eliminated American players by series of explosions. Nobody was able to stand and the match ended with the defeat of Star Unicorn. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 (Spark/Bomber) In the third game, you must choose him in the machine to recruit him. Then you will find him in the Raimon soccer club room. You don't need to beat him to recruit him. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Domon, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Photo': Eleven Rakugaki *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes *'Player': Sandayuu Mishima After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Domon, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Player': Dream *'Records': Talented Soccer Team (実力派サッカーチーム, win 50 matches or more) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Domon, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu Anime only * * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Unicorn form * * * * ---- Raimon form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven SD| Raimon * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Ryuugaku Team' *'Zennihon Youth B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Inazuma '10' *'Last Inazuma' *'Ryuugaku Team' (Raimon form) *'Second Raimon' (Raimon form) *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'Skill Stars' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Team Bomber' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *Domon Asuka is shown on a piece of concept art alongside Kodera. Navigation de:Bobby Shearer es:Bobby Shearer fr:Bobby Shearer it:Bob Shearer nl:Bobby Shearer vi:Domon Asuka Category:Raimon B Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters